


On Camera

by dearwendigo



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22516351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearwendigo/pseuds/dearwendigo
Summary: From the point of view of Nathan Prescott, he tries to make it through the worst week of his life in order to figure out who's watching him and why he feels some type of way for the nerd who sits behind him in math class.
Relationships: Rachel Amber/Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Nathan Prescott, Victoria Chase & Nathan Prescott, Warren Graham/Nathan Prescott
Kudos: 14





	1. The Golden Sky

The golden sky lit up the world on a chilly October day. The sea below turns from a dark blue into a yellow/orange. On days like these, people enjoy waking up early in order to see the lovely sunrise on Arcadia Bay, especially the photographers of Blackwell Academy. "Just.. One.. More.." Like a king, a brunette five foot seven teenager stands upon a large rock upon many on a hill. He starts looking over the small Oregon town, almost tearing up at how beautiful it all is. His white dress shirt that was neatly tucked into his blue jeans started blowing in the wind. His curly, unkempt, brunette hair lightly blew across his crystal blue eyes.

"Holy shit." This single moment, Nathan Prescott's life stood still. His life has been nothing but going forward, but this... This was it. He could feel the warmth of the rising sun hit his face as he looked upon the town he now lives in. 

"Maybe life isn't so bad after all." He said, with a slight smile. He hasn't seen anything so nice-looking, so pretty, so perfect. The world felt so small and he felt so big. Everything up until this point in life has been so terrible that a simple start to the morning could instantly make it go away.

BZZ BZZ BZZ

And almost like clockwork, everything crumbled around him. His heart started to race and stop all at the same time, his legs began to shake, he was a scared puppy in a corner. The burner phone inside of his red varsity jacket on the ground started vibrating violently. Every moment he hears it, his heart skips one more beat. He hurries to get down from the steep ledge, not noticing he cut his hand on a very sharp piece of rock. 

His shaky voice tries to make any sort of sound he can.

"Yes sir?"  
"Meet me in my class, now."  
"Why?"  
"I went through your dorm and I believe we need to talk."

Nathan's chest began to heat up.

"Wait you went through my fucking dorm?"  
"That's no way to speak to me."  
"We had a deal, no looking through personal shit, J-"  
"My classroom. Now, Nathan."

He heard the caller hang up on the other end. His throat felt sore, his chest was numb, he couldn't feel a single thing other than fear and anger. He looked down at his right hand.. "Shit, there's a cut. I hurt it on the way down didn't I?" He looked up at the rock and sure enough, there was a spot of blood where he climbed down. He screamed as loud as he could, "STUPID!" He was just pure anger now. He wanted to trash everything and let this town rot. "Why did I think everything could be fine?" As he gathers his things, he looks once more over the edge. The sun casts an almost peaceful light over the shitty town.

He misses having peace and quiet.


	2. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan is called in by his former photography teacher, Mark Jefferson, to discuss a box full of secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be uploading chapters as soon as I finish them! Action will definitely kick up soon. ;)

The drive to the classroom the caller was talking about felt like ages. His life was beginning to speed up again, as if it was flashing before his eyes. He pulls into the parking lot of Blackwell Academy, taking a deep breath as he starts searching around for his jacket.

"Oh God dammit, where did I fucking put it." Nathan exclaims, looking around in the front seat. "Not there. Shit." Looking in the backseat, he remembers he threw it in a blind panic coming back from the hill top. He goes to clutch something inside the hidden pocket to pull out medication he has been prescribed since he was 16. "Why today, why the one day I don't have to see him regularly." He put the pills in his mouth and heads inside the school.

Walking through the halls, he sees familiar faces staring back at him, judging him. No one at this school likes him, nor his family. "I didn't do anything wrong today." He mumbles to himself over and over again, while trying to hide his face. When he walks into the classroom, he's hit with a cold breeze. "Why do you have to keep it so damn cold in here?" Nathan says, putting on his jacket. A tall, dark haired male stands before Nathan. "Sorry it took me so long to get here, Mr Jefferson." His anger was soon replaced by fear as the words left his throat. 

Nathan first started going to Blackwell Academy when he was 16, one year before Mr Jefferson came to teach. After he found out Mark Jefferson himself was teaching, he knew he had to get into photography. The teen never knew what was coming in the next three years of his life. His mother committed suicide soon after Nathan met Mark due to the stress of a loveless marriage, and his dad was never around for emotional support, so he fell into Mark's trap immediately. For the next 3 years, Nathan Prescott and Mark Jefferson worked together quite closely and were never seen on campus without each other in the line of sight.

"I'm glad you're here nonetheless." Mark Jefferson says in a soft, kind-hearted voice. This gave Nathan an adrenaline rush. He kept his distance from Mark, he had learned to do so the hard way, but he pushed his body more towards him as to show that he is comfortable. 

Mark starts walking around Nathan, almost sizing him up. "I'm sorry I had to go through your dorm, I promise not to do it again" He places his hands on Nathan's right shoulder, making him tense once again. "Now, please go look into the box on my desk that I found."

Nathan walks forward, hesitating. Sitting on the desk is a white painted cardboard box with writing on the front of it in different colored sharpie. The first word is in pitch black, reading "TRASH BIN." In terrible handwriting. The same writing in fresh ink reads "BURN THIS SHITHOLE ALREADY." Right above it in gold, proper cursive, writes "MEMORIES FOR THE DAMMED XOXO." In one of the corners, in bold letters, "DON'T TOUCH, WILL CAUSE BAD LUCK!!!" 

His face turns red then pale as he looks inside the box. His heart starts to pound in his chest, his hands shake as he picks up one of the items neatly stored inside the box.

In the box is a photograph of a red haired young lady named Rachel Amber. She went missing 4 months before Nathan turned 19. Rachel, Nathan and Victoria Chase, his childhood friend, created this box together after Nathan's first meeting with Mark Jefferson. Of course, Victoria never found out why they were placing things of Nathan's in a box to be stored away never to be talked about again.. But Rachel knew.

Next to the photograph is a dirtied up camera with smudged writing on it, almost as if someone tried cleaning it off but very much failed to. He knew it didn't work anymore.. Not after what he did to it.

But, what shocked him the most was a golden cross on a silver necklace. He didn't even remember having it, let alone putting it in such a secret box. The more he looks at it, the more confused it is. It shines in the light coming from the giant classroom windows.

"Do you understand why I brought you here?" Nathan snaps out of his long thought about the mystery of the necklace to Mark Jefferson's voice in his ear. "What is all of this crap??" Nathan says, looking up at his former teacher. He truly had no idea why Mark had any interest in this box. From Jefferson's point of view, it was just a bunch of useless shit right?

"The necklace. Why do you have it, Nathan?" The necklace?? "I don't fucking know, I don't remember even putting it in here!" Nathan starts getting defensive and standing his ground. "Were you really THAT drunk during then, Nathan? God, I really can't trust you with anything."

That night. The Vortex Club Party. Oh God.

Nathan's opens his mouth to speak, his comfort being shattered by the thought of what happened. He doesn't remember anything from that night. When going to finally make a sound, the bells rings and the howls start filling with students.

Mark picks up the box and hides it until his desk out of sight of his students, "Don't even try to give excuses," Mr Jefferson's voice turns softer, almost like a whisper, "Please, get out of my classroom." Nathan's thoughts are growing stronger than ever, trying so hard not to burst out sobbing at this very moment. 

As Nathan leaves the classroom, he starts zoning out. It feels like today started so well but now it's all a blur. Everything just feels numb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the very few who have been supporting me this far via other social medias! You guys are lovely :)


	3. Broken Lens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan takes things a little too far sometimes.

Knock, knock, knock.

Nathan is woken up by three knocks at the door and shuffling outside of his dorm room door. His dorm was very distinct, everyone and their mom knew where he slept at night because of the slate outside of his cozy and clean room, so this compared to the other things he's woken up to is a grain of sand.

But for some odd reason, he couldn't help but feel.. anxious. As if this was going to be a lot more than just one single event. Getting up, he felt a pain in his right palm. He almost forgot he hurt it the other day on that stupid fucking rock.

Knock knock kn-

Nathan opened the door, not even caring about what he looked like at this hour. "What the fuck do you want." He said in a tired, annoyed, and overall negative tone. "You left this in math class, I didn't know when to bring it so I wanted to drop it off before I went to bed." Warren Graham, the nerd at Blackwell, nervously held out a camera with a broken lens. Nathan snatched it out of his hand, trying not to let Warren see his injured hand, "Yeah, thanks, have a g-" Nathan looked down at the broken camera and realized

"How'd you know it was mine?"

"Oh! W-Well, um, you- you always sit in the same seat each time- So I knew this had to be yours!" Nathan tensed "You've been fucking stalking me??" Warren froze. How else was he supposed to word it? It was the truth!

"It's 3-fucking-am and you show up at my door to tell me how you've been stalking me?" Nathan's shoulders became close to his neck as he threw the broken camera onto the bed behind him, "Just fan-fucking-tastic, some weirdo has a gay thing for me! Thanks, but I'm going back to bed."

Warren had no idea how to react. He just wanted to return Nathan's camera but instead he started screaming about how Warren was stalking him! "I just wanted to return it to you, man, it's not a big deal right?"

Nathan already had a shitty day, he did NOT want to deal with this. "Goodnight, Warren." Slamming the door in his face, Nathan wandered back over to his bed to look at the camera. "Dickhead." He mumbled to himself, looking into the lens. 

Placing the broken piece of technology onto his nightstand, Nathan tried going back to sleep. "Maybe I should have been easier on him," The injured boy thought, "No, it was a reasonable response." He tried reassuring himself that his random breakdown in front of the lamest kid in school was anything but fucked up. He couldn't wrap his head around it, though. How could he just do that in front of a complete stranger? He's a fucking embarrassment to his entire family already, why'd he have to go and make it all worse for himself?

Turning over onto his back, something caught his attention. Something.. Shiny. He looked to his right onto his bookshelves and it looked like something was looking at him. A camera maybe, from behind one of his multiple psychology books he has laid out. 

He wants to sit up, but before he could, he passed out from exhaustion. "It's been a rough day," Nathan kept telling himself, "I deserve this."

Maybe it's all just a bad dream.


End file.
